


Sailors

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Sailors

Tyler wasn’t sure how long they’d been at sea, but he was starting to like it. Not like there was much for him on land anyway, since he had Craig at his side and every day the man slowly stole away with more and more of his heart. It had gotten to the point that Tyler lingered around him when he stood too close to the edge of the waters, afraid something would happen to him.

But if only Tyler spent as much time worrying about himself as he did Craig. Which led them here, weeks travel from any patch of land and Tyler had slipped below deck for just a moment to grab the rope Craig had asked for. He wasn’t gone long, but it never really took much time for sirens to descend upon their boat and circle around them, akin to a predator hunting its prey.

Ever curious, Tyler slips forward to the edge of the boat and peers over, spotting a flash of dark blue fin just below the surface.

He could hear Craig growing concerned, beginning to approach and call his name. But the sirens were quick to drown him out with their singing, and in the chorus of song he heard an almost magical laugh that rivaled even Craig in his love for its sound.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been leaning over the boat railing for a better view, but just before the siren leapt out of the water to yank him under, a firm hand wound around his wrist and tugged him away.

Before Tyler had the chance to get anything past his lips he felt something warm against them, a tongue dancing past his lips to gracefully brush past his own. His hands are quick to sink into the sandy locks of the man, gripping tightly as he fought his way back to reality and opened his eyes to Craig’s relieved sigh. “Thank God, you’re back,” he murmurs, lips temptingly close to Tyler’s own. “I almost thought I lost you,” he sounds genuinely worried, and Tyler chuckles to relax him further. “No way, not while I’ve got you,” he replies, voice as soft and kind as his touch when his hand rests on Craig’s chin, cupping his face. “Thanks,” his words are barely audible, but Craig hears them and that’s all that matters.


End file.
